Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?
by chelseyelric
Summary: It all started from a simple thought. SebastianxCiel pairing.


Title: Got a secret, can you keep it?

~~~~~This is my first fic and I wanted it to be special, so I did it on a very special yaoi couple. This fic, I think sounds best to the song "Secrets" by The Pierces, so I named it after the first verse of the song. While writing this, I thought of all the questions I felt have never been answered in the anime. Please tell me if you like this fic or if it needs improvement. Well, let's get on with it! X3

'thought or air quote' "speaking" *effect or motion*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day started as it normally did. Ciel awoke to Sebastian's smooth voice and walked to his office after he'd been dressed. (He had eaten there since he'd turned fifteen, thinking it childish to eat in bed.) He was told of the day's plans by Sebastian as he ate. The butler's off-white lips moved tantilizinglly slow, and Ciel found himself lost in the ivory skin. Soon his gaze traveled all over him, he was practically undressing him with his eyes! 'I wonder if Sebastian ever masterbates' he thought randomly to himself, blushing, not noticing how Sebastian stopped speaking for a few seconds then started talking again.

He had been in love with the demon since he was twelve (now sixteen), but he had never told him that. After all, he was only a temporary master to him, the signer of a contract that binded them for eternity. A soul that would be his for eternity after death to do as he pleased. A weak, imperfect, no, tainted human who was more like an insect to him then a being. "Master?" Nothing but a child."Young Master?" 'I wonder what he thinks of me, honestly.' "Master, are you all right?" Sebastian asked for the third time, the only difference now was that Ceil awoke from his thoughts to Sebastian's handsome face being dangerously close to his own. Ciel could only stare into Sebastian's large red-brown eyes as his cheeks started to turn pink.

"What!? What did you say?" "I asked if you wanted answers to your many questions, Young Master." Ciel was thrown for a loop. "What are you talking abo...was I talking out loud!?" The young earl yelled and stood suddenly. Sebastian smiled his trademark smirk. "No, it's just that being a demon, I can read minds when strong emotions are involved like fear, anger...or love."

Ciel's cheeks were so hot he was sure Sebastian would break a sweat just from standing so close. "W-why didn't you tell me that sooner!?" Sebastian honestly contenplated this for a time. "Well, if I'd told you I could read minds, you would never have told me how you really felt and you would have carefully guarded what you thought after that. I just couldn't bear that. Are you angry with me,Young Master?" Ciel was just too shocked to speak.

"What started this conversation?" he asked in a daze. "I asked you if you wanted answers to your questions." Sebastian replied. "Like, two years ago, when you asked yourself how old I was. This year, on Halloween (the birth date for all demons), I turned 103. I'm fairly young for a demon. And when you asked yourself if you could order me to feel emotions, the answer is no. I do know how emotions feel and what they are, but most demons have a strong control over them and don't use them at all. And to the question of what I feel for you, well...I've yet to feel love, but what I feel for you is probablly as close as you can get to it." He concluded and smiled wide, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Ciel asked. He paced around the room then thought of something he'd always wanted to try. "Can I kiss you?" he asked pleadingly."Is that an order, Young Master?" he asked, his cat-like smirk glued in place. Ciel took off his eye patch and opened both of his eyes. His right eye began to glow, but suddenly it went as normal as that eye could go.

"You know what? No.I want you to deside." He stood still and stared at the floor emberressed and waiting for an answer. Sebastian laughed and took Ciel's face in his hands."How could I refuse?" he gently carresed the boy's lips with his own. Their eyes slid closed until Sebastian stopped so his master could breathe. The boy was panting heavilly and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Would you like another answer, Master?"Sebastian asked. "Of course" he replied. He'd wanted for so long to have Sebastian be open with him. Sebastian directed Ciel over to his chair while he sat on the desk. "As a matter a fact...," he said as he loosened his tie and undid his trousers. "...I do masterbate." He took out his large arousal and pointed it directly at Ciel. "Watch closelly, Young Master," he said huskilly as he started pumping his member. He did not close his eyes, they were fixed on Ciel the whole time, but that didn't mean he couldn't moan and whimper out his master's name."Ciel...oh, Ciel! My master,please, touch me more!"

Ciel had never seen anything so arousing in his entire sixteen years of life! Just watching Sebastian touch himself like that made him feel as if he would release in his pants. He started playing with the buldge in his own trousers. The thin layers of clothing rubbed, causing unbelievable friction. "Would you please help me, Ciel?" he asked with a mischivous glint in his eyes. Ciel nervouslly looked at Sebastian then his manhood.

"Is....is it ok?" he asked, voice shaking. "Only for you, Young Master." repliedthe demon Romeo. Ciel cautiouslly reached out his hand and touched the stiff flesh. He then slathered the pre-cum oozing from the top all over it. Sebastian finally let his eyes close, letting the pleasure encase his entire body.

"Young Master, I..." Suddenlly the door opened and Sebastian was gone, leaving Ciel with questionable, clear fluid on his fingers in a sugestive half fisted way in the air, face flushed as Finnian rushed in. Good thing Finny was a naive idiot. "Sebastian?" Ciel whispered under his breath, covering his cursed eye, only to feel a tap on his thigh. He looked under the desk and saw the item of his desires holding his index finger to his lusious lips in a motion to quiet him. "Young Master, have you seen Sebastian anywhere?" Ciel cleared his throat. "No, I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong?" "Uh, no, I um..." As Finny stumbled on his words and Ciel wished he would get on with it and leave, Sebastian got an absolutlly evil idea.

He began touching and rubbing his master's thighs suggestivelly. Ciel bucked his hips and hicked back a moan. "We need to buy some new china, again." Sebastian touched the teen's buldge. Ciel coughed to hide another moan. "Why is that, Finny?" he asked blushing greatlly. Sebastian skillfully undid the button and zipper just as he'd done every night for six years.

"Well, Mayline was running with the stack...again, and fell into Bard's cake..." he released Ciel's member from the tight prison of his boxers and licked it like a lollipop. "...which sent cake and glass everywhere..." The butler put the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard without warning. Ciel couldn't take much more of this. "...and we were hoping Sebastian could clean up the mess for us." Sebastian growled at that request, sending a huge wave of pleasure up Ciel's spine. He had to do something! Luckilly he'd practiced putting on a mask since he was ten.

"Alright, Finnian, I'll take care of it" he said, his voice distorted with need. "Please leave." Sebastian deep throughted him and he whimpered and his head tipped back somewhat. "Alright! Thank you, Young Master." he said happilly and left. Sebastian pushed the chair back and stared up at his young master with his length still captured between his lips and smiled up innocentlly.

"That was cruel, Sebastian! What if Finny had seen you or I moaned and he found out" "I had it under control, young master." he said with the length still in his mouth. Ciel turned to jelly. Sebastian then took pity on the boy and released him with a satisfiying pop. "Would you like to continue this?" he asked. Ciel nodded and growled from the loss of attention. "Alright then." he pushed the chair back against the wall and climbed into Ciel's lap.

"I don't think you're quite ready for me to enter you, so I'll just do this for now." He stradled the youth, put his left hand at the top of the chair so he was completely over shadowing the boy, grabbed both of their throbbing arousals, put them together and began fisting them slow and hard. A large shiver ripped through Ciel's thin body with such force his eyes rolled back in his head and his head shot back. Sebastian licked the beautifully smooth skin of his exposed neck and quite soon made a hicky.

Ciel was a quivering mass of euphoria beneath the demon, and Sebastian got a perfect view of the whole performance the young earl was displaying only for him. He was panting and chocking out moans and crying Sebastian's name. He rapped his thin arms and legs around his body and pulled him close. His short, light black hair tickled Sebastian's pale face and neck. Their combined pre-cum and Sebastian's saliva from earlier allowed Sebastian's rapidlly moving hand to go even smoother and faster. They were both so close, they could practically taste it. "Ciel...I love you," he whispered tenderly into his ear as he went the fastest he could. "I love you too, Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as Sebatian squeezed their members together and they came in unison.

Gasping for breath, they couldn't have held anyone closer or tighter. They looked at each other incredulouslly then Sebastian pulled Ciel in for a breath taking kiss. Ciel's eyes were closed and he innocently swiped his tounge across Sebastian's lower lip. This startled the butler. "Where did my innocent master learn to do that?" "Well, Grell's always going on about kissing with tounge and I wanted to see what it felt like," he said, his eyes half lidded and intense. Of course our favorite butler would never let a request from his master be ignored. He tilted his head back gentlly and used his thumb to open Ciel's mouth just a bit. "Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable," he said before he delved into the unexplored cavern.

At first, the boy thought it felt wierd, but as the elder swirled hisaround in Ciel's mouth for a minute, he got Ciel's own tounge to come out and play. "Ah...mmm, oh. Ah, Sebastian, I'm...I'm getting hard again." he said into the kiss as he ground into Sebastian's half risen cock. "Young Master, please don't do that unless you're ok with...mmm...the consiquenses." But Ciel wasn't listening.

He was focusing on extinguishing the intense inferno of desire burning in his lower stomach. "Please Sebastian," he said, dry humping him, his hips moving slow and sure. "I need you so much." "Yes, my Lord" he said, knowing good and well that it wasn't an order. He picked up the youth and sped him away to his spacious room. He set him down gently on the bed and locked the door.

He stalked back, slowly, his eyes a dangerous glowing red. Ciel sat like a cat on the bed, waiting and watching his handsome lover walk over to him. "Lie down" the older ordered. Ciel did as he was told. Sebastian untied his master's neck tie and slowly worked to undress him like a doll until he was left in only his boxers. The air felt strange against his aroused skin, making his nipples harden noticably. Sebastian kissed his lips softly and gradually worked his way down, nipping, kissing and sucking the boy's collar bone, left nipple, right nipple, abdomon, and navel. By then Ciel was sporting a rock hard, leaking hard on.

"Please! Sebastian!" He understood. "Unless you want it to hurt, Young Master, I have to prepair you. Since we have no lubrication, would you mind helping me once again?" He, for the second time that day, pointed his hard on at Ciel. The small figure before him nodded his head, pushed Sebastian back onto the bed, and slowly and nervously put the massive length into his virgin mouth. Sebastian tasted of sugar, salt and cinnimon. It was delicious! He couldn't swallow enough of the treat he was given! It was as if he didn't even notice Sebastian bucking his hips and grabbing fistfulls of his soft, light black hair.

Once Sebastian felt he was sufficiantly slick, he had the adolecant lay with the side of his face on the bed, his hands next to his face and his rear in the air. Sebastian had never seen a more delectable sight. He bent over the petite body and did something he never thought he'd do. He licked the puckered ring of muscles. This action made Ciel twitch and questioninglly whisper his dominater's name. Sebastian just moaned approvingly.

He was just so clean and sweet, what he was doing just couldn't be considered dirty. "You taste like the pastry I could never create, Ciel. I love it, and I love you," he said kissing his lower back and gavehim a low hug from behind. "If you will let me, I would like to enter you now," he said huskilly as he positioned himself at the boy's enterence. "Do it, please. Make me yours forever." he whispered as the demon delved into the very esence of his human master.

They both gasped and Ciel moved around. "It hurts." "I know. It won't last for long." he replied, his self control fading. Ciel suddenlly started pushing back into Sebastian. "Please move. Thrust into me, my love." "As you wish" He bagan at a slow steady pace. In, out, in, out. But as Ciel pushed back into Sebastian harder and groaned like a whore, the immortal's self control finally slipped from his mind. He sped faster and faster each time. He reached around and grabbed the poor neglected organ of his lover and stroked it in time with each thrust. "Ahhhah...Sebastian, so good! I'm going to-" He was unexpectedly cut off and flipped onto his back.

"No, I want to watch as you climax, Ciel. Because yours is the face of an angel reaching orgasm. A face that only I-" *thrust* "am-" *thrust* "allowed-" *thrust* "to see!" *thrust* "Oh! Sebastian!" "Ciel!" Ciel came first but Sebastian was not far behind. The demon fell to the right of the boy, so as not to crush him, and they both tried to catch their breath. Ciel pulled his smaller body to his beloved savior's and held him close. "Never leave me." "Of course not." "Not like my parents and Madam Red." "Never. Now go to sleep, my love."

Ciel didn't need to be told twice, but he still insisted on not falling asleep first. "But it's still light out." He slurred. "That doesn'tmatter. If you're tired you should sleep." Ciel was already half way gone and when Sebastian started to hum a lullaby, he slipped into the wonderful place of dreams. "My beautiful master. You're so strong. I will never leave you." He tenderlly kissed his forehead then he, too, fell into a deep sleep, wrapping his arms around 'his Ciel' protectivly. Outside the door a very red-faced maid with fogged glasses and dripping nose ran away repeating "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"


End file.
